


медоеду на всё пофиг

by your_mangi



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt, School, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: медоеду реально всё пофиг
Kudos: 1





	медоеду на всё пофиг

После очередной выволочки у Орлова, у Демьяна как будто всё тело чешется. У него с завучем своеобразный ритуал: раз в полтора-два месяца Демьян не сдерживается и срывается, вляпывается в драку, а потом его ведут к Орлову. Это всех нормальных детей наказывают классные руководители, но Медоедов - это особая история, и с ним общается только завуч. 

Вениамин Викторович вздыхает, в очередной раз наблюдая перед собой Медоедова, в очередной раз просит, чтобы это не повторялось, и Демьян, как пионер, кивает и говорит, что постарается. Клясться, что драк больше не будет, он не пытается класса с третьего, когда эта отмазка вызвала у Орлова сомневающийся взгляд. Вениамин Викторович уже, наверное, задрался слушать эти бесконечные "простите", "буду стараться" и "сам не знаю, что это было", поэтому просто грустно вздыхает и назначает наказание. Ну, Демьяну не привыкать, он, наверное, переделал всё, что можно в Колдовстворце, а может и его именем можно назвать парочку новых "исправительных работ".

— Зажигалки, надеюсь, нет? - устало спрашивает Орлов. Демьян только молча выворачивает карманы форменных брюк, в которых из тайных сокровищ разве что катушки, — Ну, иди. 

И Демьян уходит, не понимая, зачем весь этот цирк. Зажигалками он не пользуется с того момента, как понял, что искры его раскаляющегося кольца поджигают сигареты лучше, а пачки сигарет легко трансфигурируются в безобидный блокнот или ещё что-то в этом роде. Да и что за глупость, маг уровня Орлова нашёл бы всё, что угодно, если бы захотел. Видимо, Медоедов уже и Вениамину Викторовичу надоел. 

В прочем, это не удивительно, думает Демьян, уходя по помпезному коридору в сторону гостиной Дажбога, он и сам себе надоел. Он озирается, но коридоры вечером довольно пустынны, все уже давно разбрелись по кружкам или занимаются домашкой, поэтому Медоедов ныряет в одну из дверей какой-то очередной заброшенной каморки, коих бог знает сколько под горой. Иногда он думает, что это глупо - не запирать мелкие помещения в школе, полной диких пубертатных подростков, на какие-нибудь крутые заклинания, ну или хотя бы на перстни преподов. 

В мелкой каморке всё кажется знакомым, впрочем, Дёма знает с десяток этих каморок, и все они одинаковые, даже если кажутся разными. С пяток пыльных стульев прямиком из Советского союза, расстроенное фортепиано (интересно, нужно ли драмкружку и как звучит заклинание по настройке музыкальной техники) и какие-то тряпки. Демьян смахивает пыль с одного из стульев и, усевшись, тянет из-под резинки школьных брюк замаскированную пачку сигарет. 

Сегодня это блокнот, потрёпанный и действительно исписанный его почерком. Достать эту пачку у вездесущих сорок просто - в конце концов, они словно сами знают, кому чего можно впихнуть, а Демьян - их постоянный клиент, регулярно раз в пару месяцев уже года три как ему нужна пачка-другая, чтобы успокоиться. 

— Гори, - шепчет Дёма, и с грубого, как он, гагата его кольца срывается несколько искр. Заклинание, отработанное на 12/10. Первые разы, резкий и несдержанный, Демьян чуть не сжигал комнату и пару раз подпаливал себе брови. 

Табак и бумага легко поджигаются, Дёма стряхивает руку, пытаясь избавиться от горящего ощущения (железо его кольца любит нагреваться от подобных заклинаний резко, как загорается гнев в его хозяине) и судорожно затягивается. Дым сигарет не настолько уж и приятен, но разливающееся внутри горькое тепло успокаивает лёгкую дрожь в руках и приводит рассудок в порядок. 

Вот дерьмо, думает Демьян, и я дерьмо. Тот парень определённо не заслуживал получить в челюсть, Дёма даже не помнит, за что он ему вдарил. Видимо, тогда казалось, что есть за что. Сейчас же внутри только разливается стыд и сигаретный дым. 

Демьян грустно вздыхает и опускает голову вниз, опершись руками о колени. В правой руке тлеет сигарета, левая же сжимается в кулак. Вот бы сейчас сюда маму, она бы ласково провела бы ладонью по вихрам каштановых волос, поцеловала в лоб и сказала бы "Дёмочка, милый мой, я же знаю, ты у меня хороший мальчик, постарайся больше так не делать." 

Демьян вздыхает, делает последнюю затяжку и тушит сигарету. Он постарается. Остался ещё год, а после Колдовстворца он сможет начать новую жизнь. Такую, где он, как рыцарь, вырвет из лап монстра-отца маму, и они заживут спокойной, радостной жизнью. 

Спокойной. Спокойно. Девиз на каждый день. 

Спокойно. Демьян пытается вихром убрать дым из каморки и выветрить форму. Спокойно. Обнюхивает запястье шерстяного свитера. Спокойно. Всего лишь очередное наказание. Спокойно. 

Покой Дёме только снится. 


End file.
